


How Many Heartbeats?

by Hoodie2



Series: How Many Heartbeats? [1]
Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, and sherwin to periodically crossdress, i just wanted a jealous jonathan, jonathan can speak fluent spanish, not everyones an ass, sherwin is half french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie2/pseuds/Hoodie2
Summary: Did you know  that a heart beats 42 million times a year?





	How Many Heartbeats?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the rest of ya'll but Jonathan didn't seem the type to immediately return Sherwin's feelings (and I'm a sucker for self inflicted torture)

Jonathan could only watch as the redhead charged out of the building, leaving a half of his heart broken on the floor. Whispered gossip grew to prime conversation surrounding him as he remained still on the polished tile staring at the dual doors that had clacked shut again. The heart half lying pathetically nearby.  
Two pairs of hands took a hold of his arms and hoisted him to his feet. Startled, Jonathan’s head snapped back and forth between his teammates, Ozzy and Sean, who both eyed him curiously.

“Are you okay, Jon?” Ozzy asked as he awkwardly patted dust and dirt off Jonathan’s uniform.

He nodded, a quiet “yea” left his mouth as he dragged his gaze from the doors to the broken heart on the floor. The look of embarrassment and hurt on the redhead’s face flashed to the forefront of the young teen’s mind, finally catching up with what had just occurred.

“Well, that was weird.” A more feminine voice stopped his train of thought. Liane.

“Give him a break Liane.” Sean spoke up. “Sherwin seemed just as surprised as everyone else.” Ozzy gave a hum in agreement. “He couldn’t have known.”

“Sherwin.” Jonathan recognized the name from a few classes in roll call. A mess of red curls and a timid demeanor were all the facts that he knew. Then, of course, Sherwin’s feelings as of recently.

“It was still weird.” Liane spoke again. “He could have at least stayed in his league.” She brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes and tucked the strands behind her ear.

Jonathan shook his head, bringing himself out of his stupor. Kneeling down, he gently picked up the heart piece, cradling it in his palms carefully.  
It was small, a pale red color and lifelessly cold despite how lively it looked and acted but moments ago.  
A small sting of guilt bit his gut as he felt some of the blame weight on his shoulders for the heart to be broken.

“Jon?” Ozzy’s voice a bit further behind the teen. “Are you coming?”  
Jonathan turned to look over his shoulder at his friends, confusion covering his face.

Liane shook her head, eyes rolling exasperatedly in their sockets. Sean’s head tipped sideways, a concerned smile on his face. “First bell is about to ring.” He explained.

Making his point, the class bell chimed throughout the partially empty halls.  
“Oh.” Jonathan stated dumbly looking up at the sound before glancing back at the broken heart in his hands then to his waiting friends. “I, uh,” He paused to think about his next actions carefully. “I’m going to do something first.” He started sidestepping towards the main doors.

The three exchanged odd looks then shrugs before turning to walk down the hall toward their respective classes. Jonathan smiled at their backs before bolting out through the doors.

The school path was empty of any other students, no redhead in sight. “Sherwin?” Jonathan hurried down the stone steps. Looking left and right at the shrubbery as he stepped quickly along the path. Nothing but silent greenery and the sing song of birds.  
A whimper made the teen halt in his tracks halfway toward the front gates. His head snapped to look at one of the large oak trees where the sound came from. A sniffle and Jonathan quietly made his way to the short wall of shrubs then shove his way through it, careful so he would drop the inactive heart piece.  
Peeking around the thick trunk of the tree, he found a mess of red curls with twigs and leave tangled in it.

“Sherwin.” Jonathan said, startling the upset teen as he made his way around the tree stepping over small roots that breached the ground’s surface.

“I-I’m sorry!” Sherwin blurted out as Jonathan sat among the roots with him resulting in the redhead scooting away.

Jonathan eyed him curiously, pointedly ignoring that he moved away. “What do you have to be sorry for?” He asked a relaxed smile gracing his lip.

Red dusted along Sherwin’s features as he quickly diverted his eyes away from his crush to the well tended grass. The second half of his heart to his chest, pain pricking from the hollow space in his chest.  
“Well, f-for embarrassing you in front of everyone,” he huffed an anxious laugh. “For my heart pretty much attacking you, and for having. . . A crush on you. . .” The redhead curled further in on himself looking as if he desperately wish for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Jonathan was silent as he watched the hurt teen try to disappear in on himself. Shaking his head, he shifts against the rough bark trying to get more comfortable. “It wasn’t your fault.” He said nonchalantly. “No one could have expected their heart to literally pop out of their chest,” his express turned a little confused as he said that aloud, “and go after their crush, smothering them with affection.” He glanced at Sherwin who refused to look at him.  
The redhead touching his forehead to his knees, his hands kept firm to his chest.  
Jonathan’s smile faltered a bit, he looked to the school building partially listening for the late bell, partially thinking of what else to say. “And,” he began slowly, “it’s not like you can help with who you are. . .” He tipped his head from side to side searching for the word. “Attracted to.” Looking back at Sherwin he caught his classmate darting his eyes back to his lap.  
The smile returned a bit more confidently. “I mean, I don’t really blame you and no one else certainly does.” The latino teen chuckled, combing his fingers through his meticulously gelled hair. “Puberty has been treating me nicely.”

Red flared over Sherwin’s face up to his ears, Jonathan smirked a little noticing the color. He scooted himself closer to the hiding teen.  
“Sherwin,” he began again. “You really have nothing to be sorry for, nobody really cares about your crush on me so-”

“Some do.” The redhead interjected suddenly catching Jonathan off guard. He watched as Sherwin lifted his head to stare distantly at the brick wall that surrounded the school grounds. “They think that its gross, weird… wrong.” Thin red brows furrowed together. “I don’t care, not their business anyway. But no one was suppose to know - you especially.” The serious demeanor disappeared and the shy one returned causing him to fold back in on himself. “Oh god, you were never supposed to find out.” An anxious laugh came out of his mouth.

There was another silent moment before Jonathan shrugged. “A bit late for that then.” He said. “But, personally,” the latino nudged the other to get him to look up again. “I’m more of a friends-before-anything-more kind of person.”

Bright golden eyes widened at him in surprise. “You… You want to be friends?” Sherwin asked with bewilderment in his tone.

Jonathan shrugged. “I mean, yea if you’d be okay with that.” He replied trying to keep casual. “But if not, then…”

“No! No, no, no!” Sherwin interjected quickly, waving one of his hands frantically. “I-t’s fine, great actually.” An anxious laugh escaped him again. “Better than, than whatever would have been before, you know.” The redhead bowed his head to look down at the heart half in his hand, a weak smile playing on his lips.

The latino teen eyed the half, rubbing his thumb gently over the other half in his own hand. “Then, I guess,” he offered up the broken half. “That just leaves putting your heart back together.” His shoulders bounced as he gave a soft chuckle.

Eyeing the pale half for a moment then looking up at his crush directly for once in their conversation, taking in the prince charming trope that the other teen presented and appreciating it wholesomely. Pink painted over his cheeks, darkening his freckles, a single laugh huffed out of his lungs. “You are too nice, Jonathan.” He declared in a giggle.

Jonathan grinned earnestly, having succeeded to cheer up his classmate - or new friend. “Is that a bad thing?” He asked lightheartedly. Sherwin could only shake his head as more giggles escaped him. Jonathan scooted again, closer to the redhead holding out to heart half in his tan hand. Sherwin leaned into him, jumping a little when their shoulders touched, holding out the other half in his open palms.  
The brunette let the half slide from his hand to rest beside the other.

Slowly, the jagged split of the two halves seamed together without leaving a mark behind. It’s two eyes opened, blinking in disbelief, as it’s two twig-like arms spread out from their sides. The little heart lifted up staying within the range of Sherwin’s palms acting surprisingly docile compared to their earlier behavior. It looked at Sherwin first with a sad expression, then, it turned to Jonathan and floated back a bit into the thin fingers behind it.  
Jonathan smiled softly at the now shy little heart, raising a hand and extending his index finger he nudged on of their twiggy arms. “It’s alright.” He spoke gently.

Sherwin couldn’t help but admire the kind expression and actions the other teen showed. Maybe being friends wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
